Contingency
by Phenomenally Extraordinary
Summary: Ice King has turned back into human again leading up to strange events in Ooo. Now Finn and Jake must stop from Ooo from turning back to Earth. Secrets will be answered, Finn's past is revealed, and they will be tested.
1. Ice King

**Contingency means an event that may occur in the future, a problem, which might come up unexpectedly and must be prepared for**

**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time!**

"Jake!" Finn shouted as he attempted to dodge the ice, but got his arm cut by the attempt.

"I'm coming dude," Jake said as he made himself like a shield as Ice King threw ice.

"You okay?" Jake asked.

"I'm chill," Finn said. They both began to laugh.

"Stop with the ice puns!" Ice King said," your making me cold with anger! Get it cold with anger."

Finn and Jake exchanged looks in disapproval.

"It's a joke because I'm the Ice king and I'm cold," Ice King explained. Finn and Jake didn't laugh.

"You guys are just cold. Get it?" Ice King said hoping they would laugh.

"Finn, get Wildberry princess!" Jake shouted. Finn took out his sword and ran giving his victory cry.

"On it," He broke the ice with his sword.

"Ugh, once again Finn and Jake got my princess," Ice King said. He sat down in the ice and slumped.

"Dude, we are still here you can still defeat us," Finn said doing cartwheels hoping for an adventure. Ice King didn't respond looking sadly at the floor.

"Dude, he's pretty bummed out," Jake said.

"Well, this wasn't much of a challenge," Finn said leaving.

"Thank you guys for saving me again," Wildberry princess said.

"No prob," Finn said. Outside of Ice King's castle stood where Wildberry's parents.

"Thank you guys for saving our daughter again," Wildberry's parents said giving their daughter a hug.

"See you later, Finn and Jake," Wildberry said leaving with her parents.

"See ya W," Jake said.

"Since when did you start calling her W?" Finn asked him.

"I don't know, it was boring the fight with Ice King," Jake slumped down.

"Well, maybe he's getting old," Finn suggested.

"Maybe you right, F," Jake said.

"Okay, J," Finn said. They exchanged looks in disapproval again.

"This doesn't feel right," Jake said.

"Agreed, so lets go home and play video games!" Finn shouted in an auto tune voice.

"Oh yeah!" Jake said," wait Beemo went to Candy kingdom for vacation."

"I think it's my fault," Finn replied.

"Dude, it was your fault did you had to throw the control at Beemo!" Jake answered.

"I got lost in the game, but I apologized to him I even paid for his trip to Candy Kingdom!" Finn replied.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Finn asked.

"Read," Jake said. Then they both started laughing hard.

"Good one, Jake," Finn said. Then something interrupted there laughter. A scream.

They both flinched and looked to see where it was coming from.

"It's coming from the Ice King's castle," Jake said.

"Oh snap!" Finn said. The screaming stopped.

"Do you think he kidnapped another princess?" Jake asked. Finn grew two inches taller.

"Don't worry princess whoever, Finn the human and Jake the dog will come to the rescue!" Finn said taking his sword out. They ran inside the castle.

"Princess come here little princess," Jake said while they were looking around.

"Man, where is she?" He asked.

"Well there usually in the cell where Ice King keeps them," Jake said later they climbed the stairs.

"The cell is empty," Finn said suspiciously.

"Finn, look I'm a princess," He made himself into a princess figure. Finn couldn't help but laugh.

"Princess Jake, where else can we look?" Finn asked. Jake shrugged.

"Look Finn!" Jake pointed at the stairs full with hairs. He turned back to normal.

"Look, white hair, is Ice King shaving again?" Finn asked studying them.

"Come on dude you slow," Jake told him. They climbed the stairs where there was a door. The door was open. They went in; both started screaming.

"Ice King?" Jake asked. The Ice King had turned into a human.

"Who are you? Who's Ice King?" Simon Petrikov said.

"I'm Finn the human, and that's Jake the dog," Finn said.

"Sup," Jake said.

"You are Ice King; well you were," Finn said critically.

"You mean that crown transformed me into a monster! Did I hurt any people?" He asked.

"Well you sort of did," Jake answered.

"Why can that dog talk?" Simon asked.

"All dogs talk," Jake said.

"What happen to mankind while I was gone?" Simon asked.

"Well, I'm the only human, but probably Susan Strong is human, that was never cleared up," Finn thoughtfully said.

"How did mankind end?" Simon asked.

"The mushroom war that caused all the bombs to fall and bombs made magic come back again!" Jake pointed it out.

"Magic, you mean Betty, my princess is gone," Simon began to cry.

"We're very sorry," Finn said with empathy. He knew how it like was to lose someone you love.

Simon looked at the crown and began to panic.

"Get that thing away from me!" He shouted.

"Okay," Jake stretched ready to throw it outside.

"What!" Simon began to panic.

"Did you really have to stretch?" Finn asked him.

"Sorry it's just so far," Jake said (though was only a step away). Simon began to panic and destroy everything.

"Simon, calm down he's a magic dog, he stretches!" Finn said. Simon didn't listen he kept on screaming, and throwing things around.

"Get away from me! It's a prank! You guys are pranking me!" Simon said screaming. In all the panicking Jake stretch his hand and knocked him unconscious.

"Jake! Why did you do that?" Finn asked looking at Simon lying in the ground.

"He was panicking just let him calm down for a couple seconds," Jake told Finn.

"I feel bad for Ice King, I mean Simon," Finn said.

"Poor fellow going to take him a couple years to get used to Ooo," Jake said staring at him.

"I'm going to get rid of the crown," Finn said looking at it with disgust.

"We should burn it, that crown can ruin other creature's lives," Jake told me.

"Okay help me set it on fire," Finn said digging through his backpack.

"Not right now where sort off in an ice castle," Jake said pointing at the surrounding.

"Find I'm putting it in my backpack," Finn said he shoved the crown inside his backpack.

They both heard a groan coming from Simon.

"He's coming back," Finn in excitement said. Simon was rubbing his head.

"Betty is that you?" Simon asked.

"No-," Finn said but was interrupted by Simon.

"Oh I had a horrible dream of a kid, and his magic dog. That there was a magic crown I turn evil and I hurt you," Simon said he open his eyes wide saw the kid, and the magic dog. He started screaming.

"Calm down, dude," Finn told him.

"He screams like a girl," Jake muttered. It explains why they thought was a princess in despair.

"I will this is really hard for me to break through," Simon said, "Did I know you before I transformed back to human?"

"Yes, you where an Ice King and you kidnapped princesses," Jake said.

"I was a horrible man then," He paused," why don't you guys panic like I did when I magically transformed into a human again?"

"Well we've seen weirder things. We know you from a documentary video you did," Jake answered.

"That video I remember, but I don't remember anything in these past few years or many years," He said thinking.

"So what are you going to do, Simon? Finn asked him.

"I don't know, by my estimation and calculations," These words gave Finn a headache," it's been one thousand years."

"Wow, how do you know?" Jake asked.

"I'm an antiquarian it's a talent," He said quickly he slumped," Betty is dead. Everyone is dead."

He began to wipe tears. He then sneezed.

"Let us take you out of the cold," Finn solemnly said.

"Thank you," He said then he saw a penguin, Gunther following him.

"Why is that penguin following me?" Simon asked.

"Oh, he's Gunther your friend," Finn said.

"I had a friend name Gunther once," Simon said. They went outside Jake saw something rather shocking.

"Finn, look!" Jake shouted in shock.

"What? Oh my glob!" Finn said in shock. They both stared in terror. Something wasn't right about Ooo.

**From the Holly Jolly secret episode if you guys don't know. Thanks for reading please review or not your choice. Though I would love a review.**


	2. Adventure Time with Finn, Jake,and Simon

**Thanks to those who alerted, favorited, and commented on this story.**

**Disclaimer Time: Don't own adventure time**

"Why you guys panicking it's just a tree," Simon said. Staring at the tree that looked normal it wasn't like the others.

"No, Ooo's trees look more simple, or sometimes have faces on them," Finn said.

"It's just a tree," Simon said. This was something to remind him of the old times.

He gave it a pat, and then Finn started thinking.

"Ice King, I mean Simon how did you turn back to human?" Finn asked him.

"I don't know I just felt my whole body sore," Jake made a disgusted face," then I open my eyes saw this weird place."

"Something is not right," Finn said. Jake made himself a chin and started rubbing it.

"Why don't we ask PB," Jake suggested.

"Good idea, Jake," Finn said.

"It's the magic of the chin," Jake said making his chin disappear.

"We're going to ask peanut butter?" Simon asked.

"No, she's a princess of the Candy Kingdom, and she's gum," Finn said. Simon looked weird out.

"You use to kidnap her a lot," Jake said.

"This is going to be very awkward when I meet her, again," Simon said.

"Hop on my back," Jake said. They both did and they went to see PB.

"I NEED HELP!" Someone shouted.

"Who needs help?" Finn asked taking out the family sword.

Someone came out it was a house person.

"An evil tiny bug is attacking us!" One farm house said hugging Jake's knee. Simon looked weird out watching this.

"We will help you," Finn said. They followed the house into the woods.

"Can you put your sword down; I have a phobia to swords," The house said. Finn obeyed putting the sword down.

"We'll defeat it with our own bare hands, then," Finn said showing his hands.

"Aren't we going to ask, PB?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, we are let us just help did poor house person," Finn told him. They reached an empty meadow.

"So where is the tiny bug?" Finn asked.

"I'm very sorry," House person said. Me-mow came out of her nose.

"Me-mow?" Jake and Finn asked in shock.

"You thought you would get rid of me that easily," Me- mow said.

"This little thing is a threat?" Simon asked. Me- mow looked at him furious and jumped inside his nose.

"Do what I tell you, or I will inject you with poison," Me- mow told Simon.

"Me- mow get me not him," Finn said.

"Take me to the Candy Kingdom now!" Me- mow commanded.

"I don't really know where the Candy Kingdom is," Simon said his voice was shaky.

"You don't, then you're no use to me, then," Me- mow said ready to inject Simon. Finn knew what will happen.

"Wait!" Finn said. Simon didn't look injected.

"I will take you to the Candy Kingdom just don't inject him," Finn said. There was a long pause.

"Fine but if you pull a trick I'll inject him with poison, and I have no antidote," Me-mow said. Simon and Finn where the last humans, so he wasn't going to let him die.

"I won't," Finn said. They walked through the forest.

"Finn, you have a plan?" Jake whispered.

"No whispering!" Me-mow told them. Finn didn't look at Jake he was to ashamed. Jake knew he had no plan. They walked by the sword. Jake watched if Finn was going to secretly pick it up.

"I better not see one of you pick the sword up!" Me- mow said behind them.

"We won't," Finn said ashamed. They walked miles and miles; they reached the Candy Kingdom.

"Now, take me to Princess Bubblegum," Me- mow told them. Finn then walked towards the castle. Jake followed he thought of a plan, but sadly couldn't think of one. The closer they got to the castle more time was running out.

"Oh, it's Finn the Human and Jake the dog; let them in," The guards said they quickly open the door for them.

"She's in the science lab," The Guard told Finn and Jake.

"Thanks, "Finn said. They walked inside Simon admired all the knick knacks. Jake notice Finn holding in his anger by the way he was pressing on his fist. He let it go and turn around to Me-mow and Simon.

"Why are you doing this?" Finn asked trying to hold his anger.

"For my assassin class, and revenge on you guys," Me- mow said," now keep on going I'm very impatient."

"Come on," Finn said. He notices something. Simon wasn't following them. Finn quickly turns around.

"Come on, Simon," Finn said. He stood still Finn noticed he had the sword behind his back, and dropped it in the ground.

"What's going on?" Me-mow asked he was mad now.

"Come on, Simon," Jake told him.

"I had been a horrible man, thanks to the crown, and I owe my debt to everyone in Ooo," He paused," Especially PB, I have lived long enough, and I'm not going to let this assassination happen because of me." Finn and Jake quickly ran to move Simon, but when they reached him he had turned green. He fell to the ground.

"Now defeat that thing," Simon said handing Finn the sword. Finn quickly tried to look for Me- mow he felt a cut on his leg. He found him while Jake was looking at Simon.

"I'm going to take you to PB she'll know what to do," Jake said carrying him stretched himself, and then open the door to PB's lab.

"Jake what's wrong?" PB asked. She put down the chemicals she was working on. She looked in shock staring at Simon.

"This guy was injected with poison just find an antidote or cure him; I need to help Finn," Jake said running down to help Jake. PB looked through her chemistry equipment as Science began to help her.

"Finn," Jake said. Finn turned green and lay on the floor.

"I guess it's just you and me, Jake," Me- mow said.

"Yeah, I guess so too," Jake answered. He got Finn," I need to take you to PB just hold on."

"Jake, your next," Me- mow said. Jake put Finn in the ground he made himself the same size as Me-mow.

"No, your next," Jake said. Me- mow took out the injecting poison thingy, aiming at Jake. He quickly turned it around, and it injected him. Me- mow turned green. Jake quickly grew and picked up Finn. Jake looked at Me- mow and decided he was going to help him too. He took Finn to her.

"Oh no, Finn," She said sadly now she was more worried.

"Is it the cat, Me- mow who did all of this?" PB asked sadly remembering what Jake and Finn once told her.

"Yes, did you find a cure?" He asked.

"I think I found one," PB said trying to not look nervous.

"You think?" Jake asked a bit nervous.

"Well, I know a way it may not work, but I need your help," She told him.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"If I mix these chemicals it'll make it rain all over Ooo the antidote," PB told him.

"Why can't we make it happen inside?" Jake asked.

"It has to be an explosion it has to be outside," PB said," it's not dangerous it's like a water explosion."

"So I'm going to take them outside," Jake said making himself big, and started taking them outside.

PB quickly followed she put the two chemicals together.

"Be prepared and make sure it falls on them," PB said. Then she mixed the chemicals together. A water explosion happens on Ooo; it was more of a hard rain.

"PB, what did you mean that you think you found a cure?" Jake asked.

"Sometimes the chemicals concentrate more on the explosion than the cure," PB told Jake.

"Hold on Finn, Simon, and Me- mow," Jake told them.

"Why are you helping Me- mow?" PB asked him.

"I'm a better creature than Me- mow, and I'm not going to do revenge on him," Jake said. PB gave him a smile then the rain stopped.

Finn began to cough and open his eyes. Simon sat up quickly.

"I'm alive?" Simon asked.

"What happen?" Me- mow said standing up. Finn quickly got him holding him with his hand.

"Let me go," Me- mow said trying to set himself free.

"Finn and Simon, you guys are all right!" Jake said and running toward them giving them a hug.

PB joined the hug.

"Let me go!" Me- mow shouted.

"What are we going to do with him?" Finn asked. PB whistled and the guards came.

"Send him to jail," PB commanded them.

"Okay, I'm glad that's over," Jake said, he lied in the ground and took a nap.

"Um…. Excuse me, but who are you?" She asked Simon.

"I was Ice King," Simon said.

**Thanks for reading I really enjoy writing this story. Remember PB didn't know they were fighting with Me- mow so she couldn't call the guards for help.**


	3. The terrible, terrible, discovery

**Thanks to all of you: Maxenethewarrior, Phantom of the Opera, Invader Viceroy, Laengruk213100, GDub, and RomanceOnTheBrain**

**Disclaimer Time: Don't own Adventure Time**

"What?" PB asked confused.

"PB, um…. meet Ice King, well now Simon Petrikov," Finn said awkwardly.

"Hi?" PB looked very confused.

"Hi," Simon answered very politely.

"Um… PB he sort of… Ice King was human at some point turned back to human," Finn explained to her.

"W-what?" She asked. Simon came up to her.

"A crown made me have illusions. It made me insane, loose the ones I love, and made me a bad man," Simon explained.

"How did you get contact with the crown?" PB asked.

"I bought it from a dock worker in Scandinavia, and I put it on to make my fiancée, Betty, laugh. Then, the illusion started and I scared her away," Simon said he almost cried.

"I'm very sorry to hear about this," PB said solemnly.

"It's okay," Simon responded.

"We have come here to tell you we saw a tree, that didn't look normal," Finn told her.

"It looks like the tree from my time," Simon replied.

"This is very strange," PB said rubbing her chin.

They took PB to the tree. She began examining it.

"This is not normal, and it's not radioactive," PB said taking a piece of leaf.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"Ooo is made out of radioactive," PB explained. Simon looked around.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Simon asked.

"Nope, it doesn't affect us," She looked at Finn.

"That's interesting," Simon said.

"So what are we going to do?" Finn asked PB.

"Well, I can examine this under a telescope, and probably get all the answers," PB said showing the leaf.

"How long will it take?" Finn asked.

"Just an hour because Science lost my telescope," She told us.

"Okay, let us take you to the Candy Kingdom again," Finn said. They took her to Candy Kingdom and waited outside the castle.

"Man, this is boring," Finn said bored.

"I know! Wait, Simon do you want to meet Ooo?" Jake asked Simon.

"Sure it wouldn't hurt," Simon replied.

"You know what time is it!" Finn shouted.

"Five thirty two," Simon said pointing to the Candy clock.

"Um… thanks but I meant so Jake can say-," Finn let Jake continue.

"Adventure Time," Jake helped.

"Why you guys say that?" Simon asked them.

"Um… I don't know," Finn said.

"It's like a catchphrase," Jake explained.

"Simon, you say it. What time is it?" Finn told Simon.

"Adventure time?" Simon said really shy.

"No, no, no say it louder use your heart," Jake told him. Making his heart show.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" He shouted. Jake and Finn applauded.

"Now let us go to Marceline's house!" Finn said excitedly.

"And fight a ninja monkey," Jake said.

"Or go to a museum?" Simon asked them.

"What's a museum?" Jake asked him. They started walking away.

Meanwhile, PB was looking for her telescope.

"Oh, Science why did you have to lose my telescope," PB scolded Science. He made cute eyes at her.

"Aw, I can't stay mad at you," She said patting his head. She saw the telescope under her failed experiments.

"Yes!" She said happily. Science started dancing.

Meanwhile, Finn, Simon, and Jake were going to Tree Trunk's house.

"Why are we going to Tree Trunk's again?" Jake asked.

"Marceline asked me to get her, APPLE PIE!" Finn said dramatically. Simon started coughing.

"You okay?" Finn asked him.

"Yes, don't worry about me," Simon said.

Meanwhile, PB was looking through her telescope.

"OH MY GLOB!" She shouted. Science flinched and covered himself.

"Science look at this, this, this, this," She cleared her throat," This means that Ooo is turning back to Earth! Everyone is going to disappear!"

Science trembled she looked outside her window.

"All will disappear! Ooo is going to explode again!" PB tried to calm herself down. She was trying to gain control or she will explode.

"We have to find a way!" PB said running to get Finn and Jake. She remembered they said something about going to Marceline's house. She took a ride on Lady Rainicorn.

Meanwhile, Finn, Jake, and Simon were knocking at Marceline's house.

"Who's Marceline?" Simon asked.

"A vampire," Finn explained. Simon started looking terrified.

"Don't worry she doesn't bite," Jake explained to him. Finn began to knock at the door.

"Hey you guys," Marceline told them as she open the door. She was floating in the air.

"We brought you, APPLE PIE!" Finn said showing her the all red covered Apple pie.

"Thanks, um…. who's that guy?" She asked pointing at Simon.

"Um…. he's Ice King, he transformed back to human," Finn explained to her.

"Wait another human. Isn't Ice King like one thousand years old?" Marceline said trying to hold her excitement.

"Yes," Marceline went a couple inches higher.

"Um… what's your name?" She asked him.

"Um… Simon Petrikov," Simon said a bit nervous.

"Simon I use to be human, it's a long story how it happen, and I'm a survivor of the mushroom war!" Marceline explained.

"Did you ever hear of Betty Log?" Simon asked her.

"Um….. Yes she was a doctor at war," Marceline told him her excitement fading away.

"Really what happen to her?" Simon asked noticing Marceline's tone.

"Um… there was an explosion one Mushroom Cloud. It was so big it killed or mutated people," Marceline answered sadly.

There was silence Finn looked sadly at both of them. The door swung open.

"You guys, I have terrible news!" PB exclaimed.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Ooo is turning back to earth!" PB told them. She grabbed Finn by his shoulders and started shaking him.

"What?" Jake asked. Everyone was shocked. PB tried to calm herself down.

"PB neun jinjeonghaseyo," Lady Rainicorn told PB.

"Lady Rainicorn is right, calm down," Jake told PB.

"We need to do something!" PB said still panicking.

"What can we do?" Finn asked.

"If we let this happens! We all die, except Finn, Simon, and Marceline?" PB said she sounded like she wanted to cry.

"Wait, why only us?" Marceline asked.

"Well Marceline, you're a vampire you live forever, but Finn and Simon you guys are human. The air is going to turn to pure oxygen! The radioactive air will disappear, an explosion will wipe out everything," PB said speaking really fast.

"Wait, then Jake is going to die?" Finn said giving Jake a hug.

"Everyone, except you three," PB said. Everyone was quiet in shock. No one spoke.

"Why is this happening all of a sudden?" Finn asked.

"I- I don't know," PB said. The five of them lost hope. Finn was a hero as he called himself. He made a promise to help the ones in need. Now, how can he save everyone?

"Can there be a way to stop it?" Finn asked.

"Finn, sorry but no," PB answered.

"I think I know a way how," Jake said rubbing his fake chin. All eyes met at Jake.

"So….. What IS IT?" PB shouted at him.

**Leave you with a cliffhanger **

**Reviews for your virtual awesome hat!**


	4. Finn's past

**Sorry haven't uploaded lately!**

**Disclaimer: do not own!**

"You ever heard of the well of answers?" Jake told them.

"Yes, but it's in the bad part of Ooo," Finn said looking at Simon.

"Wait! What you mean by bad part of Ooo?" Simon asked.

"The part which got blown up," Jake told Simon. His eyes went wide.

"Okay, we can't tell anyone, or the candy people will freak out," PB warned us.

"Okay, but I'm only coming, because if Ooo explodes so does my bass," Marceline added. Though, Finn sometimes wondered if she just pretended to be that way.

* * *

PB, Marceline, Simon, Jake, and Finn were riding on Lady Rainicorn. Finn and Simon began to cough. The air got thicker and harder to breathe. Other than them, no one else was coughing. Maybe this only affected humans.

"You okay, man?" Jake asked Finn.

"Um... it's just air no big deal. Look I see the well!" Finn exclaimed. They quickly flew near the well.

"What we do?" Finn asked Jake. Jake began to read the writings in the well.

"The well will speak to you, so wait a minute," Jake read out loud.

"How long-," PB got interrupted.

"Hello, I'm the well of answers," Well of Answers said in a monotone way.

"We have a-," Jake was interrupted.

"I pick the ugly one!" Well of Answers said pointing at Finn. Finn pouts and walks up to him.

"So what do I do? Fight monsters, go on a quest, or sing?" Finn asked in excitement.

"Drink water from the well!" He responded in annoyingly tone. That isn't much of a challenge, Finn thought.

"Trust me it is a challenge," He said. Finn was creep out he read his thoughts. He pulled a bucket out of the well, and began to drink. It tasted horrible!

"Yuck! What's next?" Finn asked. Then he fell unconscious.

"Finn!" Jake exclaimed.

"Calm down, your ugly friend will wake up soon," The Well said.

* * *

Finn found himself in a home. It was full of family pictures of humans? He saw a picture that looks like him when he was a baby. Finn could hear the sound of bombs, and then someone began to cry.

"I'm coming," A woman came to a crib. She cradled baby Finn in her arms. She began to sing a lullaby. "My poor Finn, don't cry. The bombs won't get us from here," She said sounding a bit worried. She gives baby Finn a kiss. Finn watches baby Finn with the woman.

"Mom?" Finn asked confused. He got closer to his mom. Finn was invisible to her, but his baby self wasn't. She kept looking outside the window with fear. Finn speechlessly looks outside the window. He sees bombs falling, people screaming, children crying, and dead. He looks away in fear.

"Why did you take me here?" Finn asked wiping away tears. What he had seen was horrible.

"That's your question. You always wanted to know where you came from, and who you are," Well responded though he wasn't around. Finn looks at her mother hugging baby Finn. Sirens began to get loud.

"No!" She exclaimed. She grabs a picture of a man that looks like Finn. He must be Finn's father. She begins to run.

"How can I help her?" Finn asked.

"You can't this is just a memory," He said. Finn looks helplessly at his mom. She began to run to the beach.

"Hold on, Fabus!" She shouted running to a row boat. Finn's real name was Fabus? Then, an explosion happens. Baby Finn was blown away to the ocean were he almost drowns, and the explosion turns everything to ice.

"Finn the Human was left frozen for a thousand years. He forgot everything his mother, Angus, and his father the soldier, Gabe. It's a miracle he survived! The miracle: that magic helped him live. Magic which made Earth start over," The Well said. Finn was sad. "No need to be sad. Look what you done so far in your life, Finn the Human."

Finn was quickly shown a flashbacks throughout his life. He couldn't help to smile and wipe the tears away. Finn quickly remembered why he was here.

"Thanks for answering my question," Finn said coming back to his old self.

"Your well- come. Get it?" Well said laughing at his own joke.

"You still haven't answered my question," Finn reminded Well.

"I know," The Well said, "your question will be answered, now."

**I know this is short. I'm very sorry! Chapter 5 will be long! Reviews will be loved!**


End file.
